1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a method of disrupting the CHLORELLA cell wall by rupturing CHLORELLA cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CHLORELLA contains more than about 50% (w/w) high quality protein with an excellent essential amino acid composition and is rich in nutrients, such as various vitamins. In addition, it exhibits high proliferating capability under solar light. To efficiently utilize CHLORELLA as a food, its cell wall is disrupted to increase its digestion and absorption rate.
Although the cell wall may be disrupted by milling, disruption efficiency achieved by such milling is subject to limitation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of efficiently disrupting the CHLORELLA cell wall on the basis of non-milling disruption.